


Forgive My Sins

by Shin_hoseok_ruinedmylife



Series: Seventeen One shots [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 22:02:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9517955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shin_hoseok_ruinedmylife/pseuds/Shin_hoseok_ruinedmylife
Summary: Joshua and Junghan have sex in a church





	

**Author's Note:**

> Welp this is a thing....

Junghan sighed deeply as he entered the huge structure in front of him. To say Junghan had never been inside a church wasn't an overstatement. He probably went to one when he was younger, before he had a choice and before his mind could form memories. But he usually refrained from entering such establishments. He entered slowing walking down the aisle looking for his boyfriend. He didn't hate that the boy was religious, he was annoyed rather than angry that this boyfriend would rather spend countless hours sitting here than being with him. He stuffed his hands in his jacket pocket as he spotted the raven haired boy. He walked towards the boy and sat next to him.

"Josh, what are you doing?” Junghan asked.  
"I'm here for confession," Joshua said.  
Despite the fact that Joshua was gay he keep his faith strong. He believed that God loved all children no matter if they were gay.  
"You should do it too." He suggested a little hopeful.  
"Nah, I don't think your God cares for me," Junghan said fixing his hair.  
"God cares for all this children," Joshua tested.  
"But I'm such a sinful child," Junghan said sliding closer to Joshua.  
"God forgives all sin, even the sin you were born with. That's why we go to confession, that's why we get baptized,"  
Junghan grunted in frustration. He placed his hand on Joshua's thigh squeezing it a bit. The younger boy bit his lip in response.  
"Would he forgive me if I fucked my boyfriend in a church," Junghan growled in his ear.

"This is the house of God, we can't," Joshua said.  
"Yea, but we own our house and we do much nastier things there," Junghan smirked, reaching under Joshua's sweater.  
He took the boy's sensitive bud between his fingers, pulling at it roughly.  
"Junghan,sex is evil and evil is sin," Joshua whimpered.  
"But according to you sin is forgiven" Junghan said. "Now don't disobey your daddy,"  
Joshua looked at him and bite his lip.  
"Yes Daddy," He said.  
"Good boy,now get down on your knees and use that mouth for something besides praying,"  
Joshua nodded sloppily as Junghan released his nipple.

The younger boy got down on his knees fitting himself in between the small space. He tugged the waistband of Junghan's sweatpants and pulled it down. The older boy's already hard member pushed against his boxers. Junghan pushed them down making room for Joshua. The boy took Junghan's member into his mouth, slowly bobbed his head up and down the boy's shaft. Junghan grabbed a lock of Joshua's hair.  
"You look so hot nestled between my thighs," Junghan moan.  
Junghan pushed his member deeper into his throat. Joshua took the member into his throat visible making his neck bulge. His upper body hit against the bench of the pew.  
"Oh baby," Junghan moaned.   
Joshua tried to pull away as he knew Junghan was close, Junghan restricted him from doing so, by keeping his head in place. Joshua felt Junghan's member twitch inside his throat as he cum unexpectedly. Joshua pulled away, coughing up cum as he rubbed his neck. 

"You okay?" Junghan asked.  
"I'm fine, but I hate it when you do that," Joshua said coughing.  
"But you look so pretty, plus Daddy loves when you drink his cum," Junghan said lifting Joshua's head upwards. "Don't you like making Daddy happy,"  
"I do but...," Joshua started.  
"You're being a bad boy. Maybe Daddy needs to punish you," Junghan said.  
The younger boy nodded lowering his head.  
"You're not allowed to cum until I say so. Okay baby," Junghan said.  
"Yes Daddy,"   
"Now come sit on Daddy's lap,"   
Joshua got up and pulled down his pants along with his boxers. Joshua slowly lowered himself onto Junghan's erected dick, unsatisfied Junghan him by the hips,pulling him down roughly. Joshua screamed out quietly as the walls of his entrance expanded to fit Junghan's dick. He grunted as Junghan started thrusting inside at an inconsistent speed. He moaned loudly filling the empty church with the sound. Joshua gripped the back of the bench in front him, the stained wooden chipping from his nails. Junghan slide his fingered into Joshua’s mouth in an attempted to quiet him. Josuha wimpered against Junhan’s fingers as the older boy's speed became constant.

He bite Joshua's shoulder sucking at the skin as the boy continue to bounce up and down his shaft. Junghan teasering thumbed over Joshua's dick playing with the precum leaking out. He slide his hand out of Joshua's mouth bring it to his dick then back to its original place. They younger boy bucked at the taste of his cun sliding down his throat.  
"Don't you dare cum," Junghan growled in his ear as he started to pump Joshua's cock.  
"You're making it hard," He grunted.  
"Good boy's listen to they're Daddy's," Junghan said.  
He whimpered as the simulation from both end became too much. He held his breath trying to delay his orgasm. Junghan grunted beneath him as he came, shooting his seed into Joshua.  
"Thank Lord," Joshua shouted."Can I cum now," He asked breathlessly.  
"Yes you can," Junghan said.

He lifted Joshua off of him. Joshua sat on the bench ,ready to pass out. Junghan got down on his knees in front of Joshua, taking his length into his mouth. Joshua grunted as Junghan took it in. He bobbed his head hitting the back of throat with the tip. He moan sending a shiver down Joshua's spine. Joshua grunted as he bucked his hips.  
"I'm so fucking close," Joshua said through clenched teeth, no longer able to hold it in.  
Junghan looked up at him wide eyed, as he slowly removed Joshua's member from his mouth.  
“Fuck is bad word,” Junghan teased.  
He licked up and down Joshua's shaft, playing with tip also.  
“I…dont...fucking care,” Joshua wimpered.  
Joshua bucked his hips causing it to slide down Junghan’s throat, the older boy gagged in response.  
“Junghan I'm close, fuck you look hot,” He muttered.

Joshua jerked forward, grabbing Junghan's hair, as he did, he sho t out white, stringy lines of cum in Junghan's mouth. Joshua's eyes went white out of pleasure. The older boy stood up, hovering over Joshua. They both slowly got dressed.  
"You should go for confession honey. You need forgiveness for those dirty words you said," Junghan said kissing Joshua on the cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't do these things in a church ppl. Comment


End file.
